the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. Scorpion has a very popular catchphrase that can be heard when he throws his spear: 'GET OVER HERE!', even though he is also heard saying 'COME HERE!' when he throws his spear. History Pre-Game When Scorpion was an adult he had a wife and a son (Jubei) and lead the Sharai Ryu, his clan. One day his village was invaded by the Lin Kuei and lead by Quan Chi, who was disguised as Sub-Zero. He fought Sub-Zero to try and save himself but Sub-Zero killed him. Later, Quan Chi gave him rebirth and controlled him from then on making him think that Sub-Zero killed his family and clan. Seeking vengence on Sub-Zero, Scorpion now fights in the Mortal Kombat tournament destined to kill Sub-Zero. He did kill Sub-Zero but he was resurrected as Noob Saibot. Noob's (Bi Han's) younger brother, Kuai, took the place of Sub-Zero. Canon Mortal Kombat II Scorpion was a playable character in Mortal Kombat II. Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion is a playable character in Mortal Kombat (2011), widely known as Mortal Kombat 9, being the 9th installment in the Mortal Kombat series. Non-Canon Injustice: Gods Among Us Scorpion was available as a downloadable character for $4.99 in the PlayStation Store. He was included in the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. Scorpion has his own S.T.A.R. lab missions. Two are named 'Mortal Kombat' and 'Get Over Here!' In the S.T.A.R. lab missions, the plot is centered around Scorpion being sent to Earthrealm to recruit Cal-El (Spelled with a K to keep Netherrealm Studio's 'K Replacment' joke going) (Superman) to lead the Netherrealm's forces. Scorpion's move set is almost identical to his MK9 moveset (excluding that when he uses his spear (with no meter), he uppercuts his oppenent). Unlike his Mortal Kombat 2011 counterpart, he has a bit of a different look having his kunai look like a scorpion's stinger, having a hood, and having other little details all around his costume. Scorpion is considered a villian in Injustice. Fatalities (and others) Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Toasty! The Toasty fatality consists of Scorpion's classic fatality: Scorpion pulls of his mask to reveal a flaming skull. He then shoots fire out of his mouth, like a flamethrower, burning his opponent. The button sequence is Down (3) then O at about mid-close range (just far away where the player can't hit their opponent). Lava Pool Scorpion makes a portal to the Netherrealm below his feet and goes into it. A Netherrealm portal forms below his opponent and they drop in as well. A few seconds later, a skeleton is thrown out of the second portal and Scorpion jumps out of the first portal. Trivia *In PlayStation All-Stars, Toro has a move called 'Scorpion wants you'. The move consists of Toro throwing a chain with a bear trap on the other end and yanking, but getting pulled into his oppenent when he hits them. This is probably a reference to Scorpion's spear move. *Scorpion is the only immortal character in any Mortal Kombat game, the rest are mortal. Category:Characters